Legolas Jr
by CAndyAlic3
Summary: Légolas aurait il un fils?


_On était au cours d'anglais et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Comme on avait été voir aux cours précédents le Seigneur des anneaux (la communauté de l'anneaux), je dessinais Legolas.__  
__Bien que pas mal réussi, Légolas paraissait un peu jeune.. alors je l'ai appelé Legolas Jr! Et c'est de là que l'idée m'est venue de faire cette mini histoire._

Legolas Jr: Je suis le fils de Légolas!  
Aragorn (à Légolas): Tu as un fils? Tu aurais pu me le dire!  
Legolas: Quoi! J'ai un fils?  
Gimli: Ooooh! L'Elfe a un fils!  
Legolas: Mais non je n'ai pas de fils! Je le saurai quand même!  
Jr: Mais si je suis ton fils! Je m'appelle Légolas Jr!  
Legolas: Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve!  
Jr: Que je suis ton fils!  
Legolas: Tu ne me ressemble même pas!  
Jr: Mais si! Regarde, j'ai les mêmes oreilles que toi!  
Legolas: Mais non les tiennes sont décollées! Et ton nez est plus gros!  
Jr: C'est même pas vrai!  
Aragorn: Ah si! C'est vrai!  
Legolas: Ah tu vois! Tu n'es pas mon fils! Et d'abord, d'où viens-tu?  
Jr: Du bosquet de Melymoul.  
Legolas: Connais pas...  
Aragorn: Ca doit vraiment être un coin paumé parce que je ne connais pas non plus...  
Jr: C'est très loin d'ici! Ma mère m'a expulsé de la maison, alors j'ai décidé de chercher mon père... larme à l'oeil  
Legolas: Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi!  
Jr: Ben j'ai le même nom que toi!  
Legolas: Et dans ton village, y a personne qui a ce nom là?  
Jr: Si, mon grand-père...  
Aragorn: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce gosse!

_…_

Legolas: Et qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire maintenant?  
Jr: Oh je peux rester avec vous! Steuplait papa! Steuplait!  
Legolas: JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE!  
Jr: Ah oui... juste! Et.. je t'appelle comment alors?  
Legolas: En fait j'aimerai que tu ne m'appelles pas... Mais si tu es vraiment obligé appelles-moi Legolas et nous on t'appellera Jr...  
Jr: Super! Ca veut dire que je peux rester avec vous!  
Legolas: Heu... ben en fait...  
Aragorn: Je ne sais pas... C'est dangereux et..  
Gimli: Oh oui! J'ai tellement envie de connaitre le rejeton de l'elfe!  
Legolas: CE N'EST PAS MON FILS!  
Gimli: Ah... Et c'est qui alors?  
Legolas: UN TARE QUI S'EST FAIT EXPULSE DE CHEZ LUI! ET QUI N'EST PAS CAPABLE DE REFLECHIR TOUT SEUL!  
Gimli: Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite que ce n'était pas ton fils!  
Legolas: ... (Que quelqu'un lui prenne ses flêches et ses épées!)  
Aragorn: Heu il te l'a dit Gimli! Mais la question n'est pas là... Il faut trouver ce qu'on va faire de Jr!  
Jr: Je vais rester avec vous!  
Legolas: Pas question!  
Jr: Ben, pourquoi?  
Legolas: Parce que les psy coûtent trop cher!  
Jr: ...  
Aragorn: De toute façon on ne peut pas l'abandonner là! Il n'y a rien! Et il ya de forte chance pour qu'il se perde!  
Legolas, murmurant pour lui même: Tant mieux!  
Aragorn: Pardon?  
Legolas: De quoi?  
Aragorn: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Legolas?  
Legolas: Heu... Moi? Ben heu.. J'ai dit que... ce serait vachement con qu'il se perde...  
Gimli: On pourrait le prendre avec nous jusqu'au prochain village...  
Aragorn: Gimli! C'est la meilleur idée que tu n'as jamais eu! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Jr?  
Jr: Ouiiiii! C'est génial!  
Aragorn: Et toi Legolas?  
Legolas: Que ça dépent de la distance qui nous sépare du prochain village et que vous devez me jurer qu'on le laissera là-bas quoi qu'il arrive!  
Aragorn: Heu oui...  
Gimli: Si ça peut te faire plaisir...  
(Se tournant vers Aragorn) J'aime faire plaisir à l'elfe!  
Aragorn: E.. Mouich... Eh ben en route alors!  
Jr: Ouiiiii! Heu... On va où?

_Ben voilà... C'est con mais ça me fait rire et ça me détent d'écrire ce truc!__  
__J'écrirai la suite quand je serai inspirée XD_

_…_

_Ils se mettent en route et traversent une forêt._

Jr: Mmpa! J'ai mal aux pieds!Jr: Mmpa?  
Il s'approche de Legolas et le tire par la manche.  
Legolas: Argh! Y'a le gnome qui me touche!  
Aragorn: Legolas! Sois gentil! Ca peux le vexer!  
Legolas: Et alors?  
Jr tire une seconde fois sur sa manche: Mmpa!  
Legolas: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le gnome!  
Jr: Mmpa j'ai mal au pieds!  
Legolas: Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça? Appelle-moi Legolas si VRAIMENT tu es OBLIGE!  
Jr: Ah, bon d'accord...  
Legolas (presque pour lui même): Il a une mémoire courte ce garçon!  
Aragorn: Tu as mal aux pieds? On va s'arrêter un moment!  
Legolas: QUOI! Ah non! C'est pas vrai! Ca va prendre encore plus de temps!  
Gimli (s'asseyant sur un arbre couché): Moi je ne suis pa contre une petite pause!  
Legolas (murmurant pour lui même): Evidemment..  
Aragorn (s'asseyant aussi): Viens t'asseoir Jr! Je vais examiner tes pieds!  
Jr viens s'asseoire près d'Aragorn et lui donne ses pieds.  
Aragorn: Mais! Tu n'a même pas fait tes lacets!  
Jr: Ben non! Je ne fais jamais mes lacets! C'est une perte de temps et en plus ça fait ringard!  
Gimli: Ah bon?  
Legolas: De toute façon attachés ou pas, pout toi, je ne vois pas la différence!  
Aragorn: LEGOLAS!  
Legolas: Ben quoi! C'est vrai!  
Jr: Ah bon?  
Aragorn: Mais tout le monde fait ses lacets ici!  
Jr: Même Légolas?  
Aragorn: Bien sûr! Et il n'a pas l'air d'un ringard pour autant!  
Jr: Ben non! Il a la classe lui! _éhé_  
Aragorn: Et il attache ses lacets!  
Jr: Bon d'accord! Je vais les attacher!  
Aragorn: A la bonne heure! Mais avant, enlève les cailloux de tes chaussures!  
Jr: Ah oui! Bonne idée!  
Legolas lève les yeux au ciel, résistant à la terrible envie de (se?) lui tirer une flèche.

_Voilà un new tit épisode de terminé. Et toujours ce cher beau (magnifique!) Legolas!lol mdr!N'est-ce pas qu'il a la classe?hihi XD_


End file.
